


NO ONE ELSE

by Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depression, Experiment writing, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 BTS, Got7 x BTS - Freeform, Hurt Kim Yugyeom, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sasaeng Fan(s), Sick Kim Yugyeom, Unusual couple, Yugyeom and Jin are brothers, gotbangtan, i'm still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA/pseuds/Dubudubudubutofu_LUNA
Summary: Kim Yugyeom, resident maknae of GOT7, is in a secret relationship with producer and eldest rapper of BTS, Min Yoongi. Only the BTS members know, until all the insecurities of the dancer resurfaced resulting in a series of unfortunate events that Yugyeom needed more support for than ever.





	NO ONE ELSE

“Yoongi-hyuuung! Come on let’s get some lamb skewers please?” The maknae line screamed, pestering the second eldest situated at the counter of their kitchen. “I swear to god if Jin isn’t here I’ll hit you with whatever’s near me.” Yoongi murmured, sipping his coffee.

 

Jin chuckled and gave the three an apologetic smile. “Give Yoongi a break guys. Besides it’s raining. Tomorrow let’s get them if the rain is not pouring like this. We’re on a week break anyway.” The maknae pouted and sighed in defeat.

 

Yoongi was about to thank the eldest when his phone rung. The rapper checked the caller ID only for a smile to plaster on his face. “Yeoboseyo?” He said upon answering.

 

The other line was silent for a bit, only the loud pitter patter of the rain can be heard making the rapper frown in worry. “Gyeom? Bub?”

 

“H-hyung.” Yugyeom’s shaky voice resounded. “C-can y-you p-pick me up?” The maknae was obviously shivering, chattering sounds accompanying the frantic voice of the dancer.

 

Jin looked at Yoongi and mouthed him a question only for Yoongi to raise his hand, quickly taking his car keys and spare coat. “I’ll be out in a bit.” He shouted before locking the door. “Bub where are you?”

 

Yugyeom’s shaky, breathy voice was faltering a bit making the older one more worried. “A-at the b-bus stop near the, c-company. I-I...”

 

“Hey bub, listen to me okay? Just listen to my voice. I’ll get you out there just please remain awake and keep yourself dry and away from danger, arasseo? I’m near.” Yoongi uttered, turning the steering wheel towards the right street. “H-hyung, am I r-really a b-burden? I-I k-now my s-singing is n-not g-goo-d e-enough a-and I d-don’t t-think I d-dance w-well as w-well b-but I-I’m t-trying.”

 

“Bub, no listen, you’re a great idol. F*ck those who tell otherwise. You’re a great idol. You sing so well, rap so well, and you won hit the stage bub, you’re a great dancer.” Yoongi answered like he was rapping.

 

“W-when w-will I-I b-be e-enough?”

 

“Bub, listen to me. You’re more than enough. I’m almost near so stay awake okay.”

 

“H-hyung, s-sorry, m-my p-ph- *beep beep beep*”

 

“Sh*t!” Yoongi cursed, revving up his engine more. He quickly maneuvered his car until he reaches the bus stop and his heart almost broke at the sight of the tall maknae lying at the bus stop, curled up and shivering like a leaf. “Yugyeom!” Yoongi shouted, taking the spare coat off the back and opening the umbrella to get to where the maknae was.

 

Yugyeom’s eyes was closed. Yoongi noticed the red rims but he disregarded it as his first priority was to warm up the trembling maknae. Yoongi wrapped the coat around the maknae ad he gently hoisted him up, taking the disregarded phone as well before placing him at the side seat, turning up the heater.

 

Yoongi wrapped the seatbelt around the maknae before taking out his phone and dialing their eldest’s number. “Hyung. Can you prepare stuff to warm Yugyeom up. He is really in a bad shape but I don’t think it’ll be okay to bring him to hospital.”

 

“Is he okay?” Jin’s voice rung at the other side.

 

“I really don’t know hyung but his health comes first. I’ll bring him at the penthouse.”

 

“Sure, take care.”

 

When the phone call was cut off, Yoongi worriedly look at Yugyeom, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead before revving up the engine. He needs to make sure Yugyeom is okay before anything else.

 

* * *

 

“His fever isn’t spiking yet so we can’t still assess whether to bring him to the hospital or not. If his fever rises, then we have to bring him but if not, he just needs rest, a lot of fluids, and to get heated up. He has hypothermia.” Jin said with a sad look on his face, placing the fever pack neatly on the sleeping maknae’s forehead. “Thank you so much hyung.” Yoongi said, carding his finger through the hair of the sleeping idol as they’re both situated on the rapper’s bed. Jin smiled, taking the basin and leaving the two alone.

 

A knock on the door interrupted the miniscule hand movements of the rapper. “Hyung?” Jungkook’s head popped. “We charged Gyeommie’s phone and well, his members are calling him.”

 

Yoongi sighed. “I’ll talk to them when Yugyeom wakes up. Just put it in a silent or something.” Jungkook nodded. “Is he okay?”

 

“His tremors subsided but his fever is high. He fainted due to hypothermia and there’s no saying when his body will decide to wake up.” Yoongi said. The BTS maknae nodded again before closing the door lightly.

 

When Yoongi’s fingers brushed on Yugyeom’s cheeks, brown, doe eyes blinked open. “My dandelion, are you okay?”

 

Yugyeom’s mind was hazy. He looked around to find BTS’s rapper’s face worriedly staring at him. “Hyung.” The dancer croaked. Yoongi gently propped the head of the maknae and tilted a bottle of water to his lips, watching the GOT7 member gulp the water.

 

“Hey.” Yoongi greeted him with a slight smile, carding his fingers still along the blue hair. “What do you feel?”

 

“My head hurts.” Yugyeom uttered honestly. “And I feel like a hundred sandpapers scraped through my throat.”

 

“Well, it’s because you ran out while it’s raining cats and dogs outside. Why are you outside anyway? Your members are calling you.”

 

Yugyeom’s eyes widened. “N-no please I-I’m n-not ready yet.” He hastily said, breathing becoming labored.

 

Suga calmed the dancer down. “Breathe bub.” When Yugyeom’s heavy breathing died down, he pushed his lanky body towards the elder. “Feeling better?” Yugyeom nodded.

 

The maknae curled up and pulled the blanket higher, nuzzling his face to the stomach of the rapper. “Hyung I want to sleep. Let’s sleep.” The rapper chuckled, lying down as well to make the younger nuzzle his neck instead. “Okay.” He murmured, kissing the forehead of the maknae before falling asleep as well.

 

* * *

 

“I know that those six did something that’s why Yugyeom’s insecurities are resurfacing. Let me talk to them!” Yoongi angrily said. “Yoongi-ah. No.” Jin said with a stern voice, picking the phone from the man and replacing it with a cup of coffee. “Calm down and keep quiet. You’ll wake up the others. Let Namjoon do the talking.”

 

The said rapper spurted out his drink in surprise. “M-me? W-what?” “Come on Joon. You’re good at words and you’re calmer than mr. Angry boyfriend here.” The eldest sassed, passing the phone of the youngest to the leader.

 

Namjoon looked at his breakfast plate sadly before taking the phone call dejectedly. Upon clicking the call button, Jinyoung’s voice resounded at the other line.

 

“Finally. Gyeom! We’ve been looking for you since yesterday. Wh-

 

“Hey, Jinyoung-ssi.” Namjoon interrupted. “I’m sorry to say but this is Namjoon of BTS. Don’t worry, Yugyeom is safe. He has a slight fever and hypothermia but he is resting. We just want to know what happened? Why was he alone under the rain?”

 

Jinyoung’s breathing hitched. “We want to apologize to him. We didn’t notice he was hurting and we overdid the teasing. We really didn’t mean to. We’re so sorry. Can we meet him? Or talk to him?”

 

“I’m really sorry Jinyoung-ssi but Yugyeom is not yet ready to meet you all. We’ll talk to him and take care of him for now just, please fix everything regarding his schedules. He needs rest.”

 

“We’re really sorry.”

 

“I think it’s Yugyeom you have to ask an apology from.” Namjoon said before ending the call. Yoongi was furious at the sidelines while Jin was just poker faced.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hobi asked, wiping away the sleepiness off his eyes. “Oh hey Hoseok-ah. You were deep asleep yesterday so we didn’t wake you up but Yugyeom is here.”

 

Hobi’s eyes widened slightly, turning to the second eldest. “Yugyeom’s here? What happened? Is he okay?”

 

Yoongi sighed. “His fever spiked last night hence his body’s immense fatigue. He called me to get him at the bus station near his company while it’s raining so hard. We suspect that it must have been a fight between him and his members.”

 

Hoseok pouted, patting Yoongi’s back before taking his own plate of appetizing breakfast from Jin. Seokjin placed a tray in front of the eldest rapper along with some aspirins. “Go and take this to your lover. He needs to eat and drink his medicines.” “Thanks hyung.”

 

With a knock on the door, Yoongi entered the SIN room to find Yugyeom still asleep on hsi bed. A small smile formed on the rapper’s face before gently putting the tray at the bed side. “Hey, bub, wake up and eat?”

 

Yugyeom groaned and stirred, doe eyes opening to meet the subtle smile of the rapper idol. “Yoon yoon.” He murmured sleepily. “Hey. I brought food and some medicine.”

 

“‘M not hungry.” Yugyeom mumbled, pushing his face to the thighs of the BTS member. “But you have to eat to get some medicines. Or do you want to go downstairs first so you could stretch and then eat with me and the other members?”

 

Yugyeom nodded, gently pushing the covers off him revealing the Shooky pajamas he borrowed from the eldest. Surprisingly, even if the maknae of GOT7 has a taller stature than the rapper of BTS, the pajamas fit him at the broadness department, the sleeves only lacking.

 

Wrapping his arms around Yugyeom’s waist, slightly frowning at how thin it was, they trudge downstairs to meet the other members with the addition of the maknae line finally making an appearance as well.

 

“Gyeom-ah!” Taehyung uttered in surprise. “Are you okay?”

 

The maknae of GOT7 only managed to nod. Yoongi released his lover so he can take the tray upstairs when Yugyeom swayed dangerously and started falling. “Gyeom!” They shouted in worry.

 

The rapper managed to catch Yugyeom, gently lowering him to the floor. “Hey, what’s wrong?” “S-sorry, I just felt really dizzy.”

 

Clicking his tongue, a thought entered the rapper’s mind. “When was the last time you took your medicine for anemia?”

 

Yugyeom lolled his head to Yoongi’s chest. “I really don’t remember.”

 

“Tsk.” Yoongi bit his lip. Jin’s hand appeared beside him, a bottle of pills being shoved. “It’s this right?” Jin said. Yoongi nodded, thanking the eldest before popping a pill and giving it to the youngest in the room. Taehyung handed them a glass of water as well. “That’s why your color is beyond your usual pale.”

 

Hoisting the maknae up, Yoongi carried him bridal style to the nearest couch. “I swear I’m going to wrangle every member of GOT7 to death.”

 

“Hyung. Calm down. They’re all busy. This comeback is very tiring for all of them.” Jimin, the every understanding angel, said. “Let’s give them the benefit of the doubt, arasseo?”

 

“Bub, I really need you to eat. Please?” Yoongi asked. “‘M not really hungry hyung.” Yugyeom argued. “Just a few bites, for me?” The rapper pleaded. The dancer looked at the eyes of the elder and sighed. “Okay, but only a few bites hyung.”

 

Suga’s gummy smile appeared and he took the bowl of porridge handed by Namjoon to feed the youngest. At the same time, the doorbell rang and Hoseok opened the door to find the Thai member of GOT7 worriedly looking at the door. “Ah, hyung. Good morning.” Youngjae also popped from behind, a soft expression plastered on his face.

 

“Bambam-ssi, Youngjae-ssi, uhm, hi?” Hobi greeted back, unsure on what to do. “Can we speak to Yugyeom, please?” The Thai asked, looking somewhat conflicted.

 

Hoseok bit his lip before raising his hand. “Wait for a bit.” He murmured. “Yoongi-hyung! Yugyeom’s members are here.” The two other parts of maknae line of GOT7 looked bewildered as to why the second eldest of BTS was being called.

 

“Why are you calling-“

 

“Hoseok-ah. You know I’m trying to feed Yugyeom and he won’t even take a fourth bite.” Yoongi groaned before looking at the two members in frustration. “-Yoongi-hyung.” Bambam finished his statement. “What are you doing here?” Suga asked in a not so gentle manner.

 

Youngjae, despite his fear, answered the ‘93 liner. “We want to talk to Yugyeom, hyung.” Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I would love to slam this door right now but I guess I can hear the complete story. Yugyeom will make the decision whether he wants to talk to you all. So come-

 

“YUGYEOM!” Most of the people at the dining area screamed making Yoongi sprint back. The other two by the door followed and they saw their maknae puking at a bin while the BTS rapper and their eldest rub his back. “Bub! You’re expelling blood already you have to stop it.” Yoongi said in panic.

 

Red blotches splattered on the plastic lining of the trash bin along with the remains of Yugyeom’s supposed meal for the day. “I have no choice but to bring you to the hospital Gyeom.” Yoongi said making the maknae look at him with wide, teary eyes. “NO! Hyung no! Please. Y-you know h-how I-I d-don’t like there.”

 

“But you leave me no choice Gyeom! This is unhealthy and it may cause more damage!” Suga answered back making the maknae shake his head even more and hyperventilate. Jin took Yugyeom to his arms, hearing him struggle and murmur no’s and pleas before he passed out. “Sh*t.” Yoongi cursed.

 

He tossed his keys to Jungkook before looking at Jin with a worried look. “Hyung, let’s go to the hospital. Kook, follow us.” He then turned to the two other surprised GOT7 member with a glare. “You also follow, we need to talk.” And with that, he pulled Yugyeom from Jin and carried him bridal style as the eldest went to start the car engine, Namjoon trudging along behind him.

 

* * *

 

“He is obviously depriving himself of food that’s why he started developing ulcer or holes in his stomach lining making him expel blood. He is severely lacking nutrients and sad to say this is not uncommon for idols but he is anemic making it even worse.” The doctor explained. “We still have to run some tests but for now we’re giving him enough fluids in his body. He is also dehydrated and fatigued. His hypothermia is still present and his fever rose after that so he might take more time confined in the hospital.”

 

Yoongi just managed to nod while Jin thanked the doctor. The rapper slumped back to the benches, cradling his head with his hands in despair. “Sh*t.” All of the BTS members did not expect for Yoongi to stand up and grab the second youngest of GOT7, pushing him to the wall with a snarl.

 

“Why did you let this happen to him?!” He growled. Jungkook and Taehyung rose from their seats to pry off the elder from the Thai who only managed to look at the rapper with a tearful expression. “Yugyeom just managed to get away from these problems and then it’ll come bulldozing him again?! I almost lost him because of these same reasons!” Yoongi screamed, making the others look at him in surprise.

 

Youngjae stood up and went to comfort the Thai. “H-hyung. Please listen to us.” The main vocalist of GOT7 said, trying his best to not sound freaked out. “We’ll admit we didn’t notice. Yugyeom is just way too good in closing himself off and making people believe he is doing fine. When we finally realized what’s going on, we were too late already but we talked to him. All of us. One by one. But nothing’s working and, the other hyungs just snapped thus they confronted him and he ran off.”

 

The rapper looked at them in disbelief. “Yugyeom trusted you and quite frankly I had to as well!” He cursed under his breath. “So Yugyeom’s been lying althroughout.” He said to himself in frustration. A deafening silence ensued afterwards as they wait for Yoongi’s steam to die off.

 

“Hyung, what’s your relationship with Yugyeom?” Bambam asked, not being able to suppress his curiosity anymore.

 

All the BTS members left to give the three some space, telling them that they’ll fix the stuff that might get affected as well as take some clothes for the second eldest. Yoongi sat down back to the bench while the two other members did as well.

 

“He is my fiancé.” Yoongi admitted, making the two gasp in surprise. “Yugyeom and I met through Jin-hyung. Do you know Yugyeom’s past?”

 

Youngjae shook his head while Bambam slightly nodded. “Yugyeom told me. He had a rough childhood. That’s the only thing I know.”

 

The older rapper leaned his head to the wall and closed his eyes to calm his nerves. “Yugyeom was Seokjin-hyung’s cousin. They’re from a very rich clan. However, Yugyeom’s mother died when he was 5 and his father has really no care about him. Yugyeom’s father remarried after the death of Yugyeom’s mom and the stepmother, unfortunately, is a psycopath.” Upon mentioning the stepmother, the two noticed Yoongi’s fist clenching.

 

Yoongi bit his lip as the memories on how the youngest cried while telling him the truths about his family returned to him. “He was abused by them for 7 years until Seokjin-hyung’s parents managed to hold custody of Yugyeom. Actually, the case still isn’t resolved. However, the authorities found Jin-hyung’s family more fit to take care of Yugyeom than his poor excuse of a father.”

 

Bambam and Youngjae bowed their heads in sadness, guilt seeping more into their veins as they never really realized the rough life their maknae had. Heck, Bambam felt like he doesn’t deserve the title of being Yugyeom’s bestfriend anymore.

 

“When Jin-hyung invited us for a night at his parents’ place, I met Yugyeom. He was just 13 at that time. He is very scared of the outside world. He was actually scared of me.” Yoongi chuckled. “Until Jin-hyung managed to push me and him to talk and break the ice and well, everything just clicked after that.”

 

Youngjae looked at the fingers of the rapper and he noticed the silver ring decorating the ring finger of his right hand which looks so similar to the ring of their youngest member and he can’t help but smile sadly. “Hyung, what was the part you were talking about a while ago? About, losing Yugyeomie?”

 

The rapper froze, his hand cupping the silver ring on his finger. “Yugyeom is someone who connects to me the most. It’s not a secret that I suffered depression and upon setting my eye on Yugyeom, I know he is suffering. He has severe trauma that Jin-hyung said he was attending therapy for but, he still needs some form of release. He hurts himself, a lot.”

 

Yoongi released a breath, his eyes looking at the clock overhead. “Jin-hyung and I found him in the bathtub, bleeding to death.” Bambam and Youngjae gasped, tears escaping their eyes as they tremble because of the news. “W-what?”

 

“He said he wasn’t able to take everything any longer. Turns out, his trip to the hospital psychiatrist made him suffer even more because of the mere fact of being at the hospital itself. It just triggered every trauma and pain in him.” He fidgeted even more. “Yugyeom hates the hospital that’s why he was so adamant a while ago for me not to bring him to the hospital. I promised him, but if it has to take for me to break his trust just for the sake of his life, then I’ll even allow myself to leave him if it means he’ll live healthily and in prosperity because, that’s how much I love him.”

 

Bambam looked down in guilt. “We’re really sorry hyung.” Yoongi looked at them and smiled a bit. “I’m sorry for lashing out as well. Yugyeom, he is just really really secretive so please, understand and take care of him even more. He might be a tall, strong, lanky man but, he is a walking, ticking bomb.”

 

Youngjae nodded. “We’ll do our best even more hyung. We’ll not let this happen again.” Yoongi gave them a pat on their backs. “I’m just lost right now. What triggered?”

 

The two parts of the maknae line looked at each other. “Now that you mention it hyung, we really don’t know. Yugyeom was really eating well at the start of our shoot for Hard Carry 2. We don’t remember anything that might trigger.”

 

Yoongi agreed. “His mood changed but I just thought it was because of the stress brought by your recent comeback. I think there’s something more than just the comeback being the trigger itself. Did you notice any strange habits he formed?”

 

Bambam and Youngjae turned to one another before shaking their heads to answer the elder. Yoongi clicked his tongue in frustration. “He falls into a habit when he is being bothered by something especially if it pains him. Doctors said it’s like a coping mechanism but most of it will be unhealthy unless supervised properly.”

 

The doors of Yugyeom’s room opened and the doctor went out, slinging his stethoscope around his neck. “Yugyeom-ssi?” He asked the trio outside. Yoongi nodded and he lead them inside the room. “He’ll probably sleep overnight because we placed painkillers onto his IV. His condition is a bit severe but it’s not something that can’t be remedied. Just call us if you need anything and also, we’ll provide enough security as requested by both of your companies. Please excuse me.”

 

The three bowed before they each took a seat near the bedridden youngest. A nasal canula was plastered on Yugyeom’s serene face which is far from how he looked when he was doubled over expelling blood and his breakfast. Yoongi caressed the hair of the youngest with a worried smile.

 

“You really love him, don’t you, hyung?” Bambam murmured. Yoongi looked at the second youngest in the room. “He means the world to me.” He declared.

 

* * *

 

Brown, doe eyes fluttered open. He scanned the unfamiliar room in confusion and grogginess. Yoongi popped in his line of vision with a worried smile. “Hey bub. How are you? Do you need anything?”

 

Upon hearing Yoongi’s voice, Yugyeom’s memories came crashing. He sat up hastily, a wave of nausea and pain immediately assaulting him. The rapper tried to calm him down but the younger pulled away. “Why am I here?!” Yugyeom screamed with his croaky voice.

 

Bambam and Youngjae were surprised at the outburst. Jin just stood behind the rapper, quite expecting the lashing out of the maknae. “Yoongi-hyung you promised! Let me out of here! I don’t want here!” He protested, trying to pull the IV off but Yoongi held his shoulders. “Yugyeom!” The rapper screamed.

 

Yugyeom was breathing heavily as he looked at the people in the room before looking at the older rapper with glaring eyes. “You promised me hyung! You promised me!” He screamed, stomping his fist to Yoongi’s chest. “You promised me hyung” he cried.

 

“I know Gyeom-ah. But you’re hurting yourself! What you’re doing to yourself will kill you and I don’t want that! I just care about you Gyeom. Why can’t you see that?!” Yoongi lashed out, smashing his fist onto the wall before pulling himself and walking out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

 

Yugyeom sobbed harder after the rapper exited the room. Jin pulled him into his arms, trying to calm down the heavily crying maknae. “Yugy breathe, you’re going to faint doing that. Hyung is here. Listen to hyung please?”

 

The doors opened allowing a mortified Mark and shocked Jackson to enter. They were near the door when Yoongi walked out. They’re only about to ask when Yugyeom suddenly fainted. “Yugyeom!” Jin panicked. “Bambam call a doctor please.”

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung and JB entered the room, bringing a huge Moomin plushy and bags of food. They’ve heard about the sudden breakdown of Yugyeom and thus they can’t help but feel guiltier. Yoongi, on the other hand, hasn’t comeback still and the maknae remained asleep after fainting.

 

“Are you sure you’re allowing us to talk to Yugyeom? Will it be alright? Will it not trigger anything?” Mark asked as if they’re walking on eggshells. Jin nodded. “Yugyeom needs a lot of support he could get right now. I know you just happened to make him fear you all when he ran away and that you’re not directly involved on what triggered his traumas so I’m entrusting him to you. The other members will remain here in case Yugyeom decides that he isn’t ready to confront you all. I need to find Yoongi anyway.”

 

They all nodded and bowed, thanking the eldest. “I’m entrusting my younger brother to you, I hope you know that there’ll be consequences when you hurt him. And, please help him.” Jin murmured before leaving the room.

 

Jinyoung slumped on Yugyeom’s bed and started carressing the hair of the youngest. “We’re so sorry Yugyeom. We really are sorry.” He said in a hushed tone. The others just watched and agreed at the sidelines.

 

Jackson grabbed the Moomin plushy and tucked it beside the youngest and all of them kissed the forehead of the maknae one by one, their fingers crossed that their main dancer will finally allow them all back to his life.

 

“He really has gotten so thin.” Jaebum murmured. All of them nodded. “Why didn’t we notice that?” They all bowed their heads in guilt.

 

“Hyungs.” Bambam started. “Did you find anything odd? Maybe a habit Yugyeom has started forming just recently? Something unusual?”

 

The hyung line members looked at each other before giving a questioning look to the Thai. “Yoongi-hyung said Yugyeom does a lot of habits when his traumas are triggered as a way of coping.” Youngjae added. “He really had it bad before and he hates the hospital because it reminds him of his mother and the days when he ended up surrounded by the white walls because of the injuries from the abuse.”

 

Jackson’s hand clenched into a fist upon hearing that. The four hyungs already heared the back story of Yugyeom and to say the least, it made their guilts landsliding over them. “Now that you mention it, he rarely lets his phone scatter around the dorms unlike last time.” Mark said, being one of the few left in the dorms. “And he reads a lot of fan letters.”

 

“Are those, hate letters?” Jinyoung sufficed making all of them turn their heads towards him. “Maybe he is receiving those hate messages again?” Jaebum clicked his tongue in frustration. “We’ve gone through mile long of talks over this.”

 

“I think it’s more than that.” Jackson said. “This is way off his usual.”

 

Their conversation was halted when a groan erupted in the room. Youngjae and Jinyoung made their way to the bed of the youngest to find brown eyes fluttering open. “Hey.” Bambam spoke from the side.

 

Yugyeom turned his head to the voice and found six pairs of expectant eyes looming over him. “H-hyungs.” He murmured, almost near to tearing up. “Hey Yugy. Don’t cry please? Let yourself rest. We’re here and we’re really sorry. Please forgive us maknae-ah.” Jackson and Mark pleaded for the team.

 

The maknae nodded, curling and leaning to the touch. “We’re here for you Gyeom-ah and we’re really stupid for not noticing you’re hurting and that you’re going through a lot. We’re so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay hyungs.” He coughed. “Can I have some water?”

 

Jaebum carefully placed the bottle onto his lips and let him take some small sips. “Why didn’t you tell us Gyeom?”

 

Yugyeom looked at them, eyes filled with worry and uncertainty. “I don’t want to burden you hyungs. I just didn’t realize I’ll fall deeper.”

 

Youngjae pat his back and smiled brightly at him. “Just rest for now maknae-ah so that you can get out of here faster.”

 

This time, Yugyeom smiled a bit and they all cheered up a little, small chatters finally filling the room. The others were eating while Mark fed the maknae when Yugyeom spoke up.

 

“Hyungs, have you seen Yoongi-hyung?”

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum looked at each other and gave the others a glance as well before they shook their heads. The mom of the group gently placed a comforting hand on the head of the youngest. “Seokjin-hyung went to find him.”

 

Yugyeom just nodded dejectedly. “He is mad at me right?” They weren’t expecting the waterworks and so Jackson engulfed the youngest into a hug until he sobbed himself into severe fatigue. “Yugy, rest up. Yoongi-hyung isn’t mad. He may be just talking regarding their scheds or something.” Jackson tried but to no avail, the youngest just sniffled and buried himself under the sheets.

 

“S-sorry.”

 

* * *

 

“So you’re here.” Jin said, pulling the stick of cigarette off Yoongi’s fingers. The rapper was playing with the lighter and just looked at the oldest before staring back at the cityscape in front of his eyes. “Don’t start something you’ll regret later on.” The eldest murmured, pushing the cigarette stick to his back pocket.

 

Yoongi sighed, tossing the lighter off to his coat pocket. “I know. Yugyeom abhors cigarette smell.” Seokjin leaned on to the railings and gazed at the eldest. “So why did you lash out?”

 

The rapper scoffed. “No sugarcoating, really.” Jin just rolled his eyes. “I just can’t take the idea that he looks at himself like he is insignificant. I’m just protecting him from the bigger danger-

 

“-which is himself?” Jin finished. Yoongi’s eyes lowered at the statement. “I get that you’re angry because you can’t seem to make yourself accept that Yugyeom is battling himself here but it’s still not a reason for you to just stood up my brother.”

 

Yoongi was now fiddling with his fingers, his head going off to overdrive. “I’m sorry.” Jin just sighed.

 

“I’m not angry.” The eldest vocalist clarified. “Yoongi, you promised me that you’ll never give up on Yugyeom no matter how hard or long it takes. I know, everything is so confusing and difficult right now but my little brother is the one who was suffering the most. And you are the only person he seeks for comfort.”

 

“I know hyung.” Yoongi answered back. “I know. And I hate myself for not having the guts to go back and apologize because I’m so scared hyung. I’m so scared. It’s like 2012 all over again. He is slipping off my hands hyung and I don’t know what I’ll do if something graver than this happens to him. I don’t want to lose him hyung.” The rapper broke down.

 

Seokjin pulled the younger to a hug as the producer buries his head to the shirt of the eldest. “Yoongi, Yugyeom will not go anywhere. He needs you and he’ll be more than willing to forgive you. He loves you a lot. He is just not stable right now and we have to be all there to find out what’s causing it.”

 

They stood there at the balcony in each other’s arm before the rapper pulled out and ruffled his hair in frustration. “He has been crying nonstop said his members.” Jin told him. Yoongi’s tear-stricken eyes widened. “And I think they found out something regarding his habits that may be crucial for this whole ordeal.”

 

Yoongi cursed. “I messed up really bad.”

 

Jin smiled. “Yep. And you deserve a punch.” He said, hitting the shoulder of the rapper with his fist.

 

* * *

 

“Why on earth are you so afraid to twist the freakin’ doorknob and reunite with him already?” Hobi asked, his tone far from his usual happy one. “Hyung you’re ridiculous.”

 

“I’m still your hyung Hoseok-ah.” Yoongi remined him, holding a Moomin doll. Namjoon chuckled. “Well that doesn’t change the fact that you’re overthinking.” Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Sassy.” The leader commented.

 

“Kim Namjoon, I’ll kick you in the balls if it weren’t for the cups of drinks we have right now.” The sunshine said with a glare. Yoongi agreed. “Geez Hobi, are you  _hangry_?”

 

Hoseok kicked the younger rapper on his ankles making the latter stumble. “Whatever.” Yoongi sighed.

 

He was about to open the door when Jaebum pried it open first and he was surprised to find his fellow producers. “Yoongi-hyung. Namjoon-ssi. Hoseok-ssi.” He greeted.

 

All the other people inside the room turned to their leader and were surprised to find the rapline of BTS stalling near the door. Yugyeom’s eyes were the widest and it made Yoongi’s heart quiver that the next thing he knew, he was striding towards the edge of the bed and dropping the Moomin plushie on the white sheets before cupping the face of the maknae and pulling him into a chaste yet passionate kiss.

 

The rapline smiled at the scene while the GOT7 members looked a bit flustered before their hearts warmed as well as their maknae melted into the kiss and started crying. Yoongi can taste the salty tears and so he pulled off and started wiping the stray tears off his eyes. “Hey bub. Stop crying. I’m here. I didn’t leave you. I’m so sorry. I’m here bub.” Yoongi repeated like a chant.

 

When Yugyeom’s cries subsided, he leaned onto Yoongi who was now situated on the bed. He pulled the Moomin plushie and hugged it in his arms. “I’m sorry.” They both started which they soon just laughed and decided to neglect. “How are you feeling?” Yoongi asked.

 

The two BTS rappers handed the cups of coffee to the GOT7 members before they all went to the available couches to make space for the lovers.

 

“I’m feeling better.” Yugyeom murmured. “The doctor said I’ll be able to attend the MAMA as long as I drink my medicines but I can’t perform.”

 

“That’s good to hear. I’ll pick you up?”

 

“Won’t that cause massive issues?”

 

Yoongi’s gummy smile appeared. “I don’t care. We can just play it off as friends. I don’t want you to drive on your own.”

 

Yugyeom chuckled. “We’ll surely go via van hyung.” He said. “But you can help me go to the company if you want.” The rapper nodded, placing a kiss on the maknae’s forehead.

 

The two stayed just cuddling and savoring each other’s presence while they remain oblivious to the loving gazes sent by the other people inside the room. Yoongi’s usual ‘I don’t give a f*ck’ look was nowhere to be seen and was replaced by a passionate look only reserved for the maknae who seems to enjoy the comfort given by the man as he was held tightly in his arms, the IV drip not even a bother to them. They’re both singing Yoongi’s “Seesaw” and was enjoying the peace.

 

“They look so wonderful together.” Bambam uttered. “I never thought Yugyeom has this side of him hidden from us for so long.” The others agreed. Hoseok and Namjoon chuckled. “You just don’t know how weirded out we are whenever Yoongi-hyung’s mood change because of the presence of Yugyeom.” The others laughed.

 

“So, did you find anything that might help crack the mystery as to why Yugyeom’s stability dropped?” Namjoon asked. The others turned to Mark which the eldest sighed in return. “There are letters, those are the only things I can think of that might have affected him. I’ll try to get a hold of those letters if I find them just for the sake of Yugyeom.”

 

“Letters?” Hoseok voiced out. “Are those the only ones? You don’t receive any threats or bad comments that are unusually violent per se?”

 

Jaebum shook his head. “I’ve met with our staff and we monitored everything. There’s nothing unusual going on in the social media department.”

 

“I see.” Namjoon murmured. “Well let’s still see what we can do.”

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom held the massive amounts of letters in his arms before shoving them inside the box and tucking it behind the bookshelf. He sighed and slid his fingers through his hair in frustration. He fished out his phone from his pocket and went to the site he was so gungho as of currently and he can’t help but wince and become more agitated by what he saw.

 

“Yugy?” Mark knocked on his door. “Ah, hyung. Neh?” He answered, pushing the immense feeling of worry at the back of his inner self.

 

“Yoongi-ssi is already here.”

 

With the news, Yugyeom managed to plaster a smile on his face a bit. He flattened the few folds of his navy blue sweater and placed his cap over his head properly before rushing out. “I’ll go first! See you at the company hyungs!” Yugyeom shouted which Jinyoung and Mark answered with an affirmative okay.

 

Yugyeom opened the doors of the dorm to find Yoongi standing there with his all black ensemble. “Yoon yoon.” He smiled and the elder can’t help but smile back with his gummy one.

 

Yoongi looked around before placing a chaste kiss on Yugyeom’s lips. “Let’s go?” He asked the giddy maknae. “Yeah.”

 

They drove together towards the company which one might find ridiculous because the company building is just a walk away from the dorms of GOT7 but it had been a habit of the two to drive around first and locate good food before directly going to the private area they always reserve in the building.

 

Upon entering the private room, they already have lots of food that will satisfy them both. They placed it on the coffee table before Yoongi flopped on the couch, pulling the younger to his lap, hugging him as they both stretch their legs together on the length of the couch. Despite their height differences, Yugyeom enjoys being the small spoon in their relationship and the elder does as well.

 

They ate the food in silence, only letting their playlist serenade them. “Are you planning to send this for consideration in your upcoming album hyung? I really like it.” The younger murmured before taking a sip of his Iced Chocolate.

 

Yoongi extended his neck and took a sip of the maknae’s drink as well, indulging in the sweet taste that rarely meets his mouth. “I might try. You really like this?”

 

“Yes hyung. It’s kinda my style.” He admitted.

 

“Then I’ll guess I really have to make it better so they can reconsider.”

 

Yugyeom nodded in agreement. “Can’t believe it’s MAMA again.” He commented.

 

The elder agreed. “Time flies really fast.” He added, taking the hand of the maknae and entwining their fingers together, their silver rings glinting in the light. “Gyeom-ah.”

 

Yugyeom was surprised to feel the elder bury his face at the crook of his neck. The maknae gently placed his drink on his lap and just let the man talk. “I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t afford to lose you. I don’t know what I’ll do if that incident happens again. You know I’m always here right? You do feel that I’m always here for you right? Yugyeom-ah, please promise me you’ll treat yourself right, that you’ll do whatever it takes to make yourself happy. I know it’s painful and hard, but if it gets too much, just talk to me and be with me. I don’t want you to be in pain. I love you so much to even bear to see you hurting like this.” Yoongi murmured, his voice breaking midway.

 

“Hyung.” Yugyeom voiced out with his equally shaky voice. He turned around to face his lover, his legs resting on the waist of the rapper, and there went the simple waterworks between them as tears started going down. “I’m sorry. I know I promised and I’m sorry for being a hypocrite in becoming mad because you broke yours. I love you too hyung. I’m sorry.” He said, their foreheads pushed together as they close their eyes and savor the moment.

 

They entwined their fingers together and shared a passionate kiss. Their kisses lasted longer as they try their best to make the most out of the moment. Afterwards, Yugyeom lied his head on Yoongi’s shoulder as they stayed like that together, bodies leaning on one another as the elder places kisses on the younger’s head.

 

“Well, I’ll see you later at the awards show Yugy.” Yoongi said, ruffling and fixing the navy blue hair of the younger. Yugyeom nodded in enthusiasm. “Neh hyung.”

 

Another kiss and a goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Mark went inside Yugyeom’s room to find the bottle of pills the younger forgot. The elders sighed as he scans the bookshelves when he noticed a box behind the several books the youngest owns since he has been engaged in reading for quite a time now.

 

The eldest took the box and opened it only to find a massive amount of letters. He was about to open one when the door of the room creaked. “Hyung? We have to go now. The van is here.” Jinyoung said.

 

Mark took several off the box and placed it in his inner coat pocket before stealing the bottle of pills as well which he saw on the bedside table. “Yeah let’s go.” He said, handing the medicines to the mom of the group. Jinyoung noticed the change of mood of the eldest but he just quickly shrugged it off.

 

After meeting up with everyone, walking on the red carpet, and mingling with all the present artists, GOT7 was finally seated and was enjoying the whole MAMA event. BTS can be seen on the other side, near the stage and it was really a surprise that the lovers don’t steal gazes from each other and instead were just focused on a prim and proper attitude because the camera might pan to them and cause major issues that will ruin either both of their careers or at least one of them.

 

BTS were called awards after awards after awards. Everyone were clapping their hands for the yet another haul of trophies the group has bagged. Yugyeom looked at the group with a passionate, sincere proud look and Yoongi can’t help but smile at his reaction. GOT7 also bagged some awards which made most of them cry, receiving hugs from their sunbaes and other hoobaes. It was a moment worth witnessing in the KPOP industry.

 

GOT7 were called to prepare for their performance afterwards and the two teams crossed paths along the hallways of the back stage area. Yoongi and Yugyeom smiled at each other as the younger bowed to the ‘sunbaes’ while Jungkook chuckled at the sight of his friend doing so, finding it ridiculous along with the other maknae line. They congratulated one another only to laugh at their formalities as soon as the camera was not pointed at them.

 

They performed well, leaving Yugyeom to watch at the sidelines along with BTS, making it look like they’re trying to comfort the maknae because he is prohibited to perform. Lullaby played and they jammed together through the song. The fans loved the relationship between GOT7 and BTS, their eyes oblivious to the fact that two of them have their pinkies entwined.

 

“See you in a bit.” Yoongi murmured. Yugyeom giggled. “Yeah, hyung.” He answered before walking off to find his other members.

 

Once the performance of the JYP group was done, a mini break commenced as it was nearing the end of the MAMA event. The only thing left was the finale performance because all of the awards have been given off.

 

Mark trudged towards the dressing room only to find one of their managers scanning all the letters he managed to get from Yugyeom’s hidden box. “What are these Mark?” The manager asked, his voice shaky and laced with worry.

 

The others rushed to their manager’s side only to find series of letters and disturbing photos all layed out on the couch. Most of the pictures are pictures of GOT7 themselves which they are all aware that never came out of their social media accounts. One of them even has a picture of their maknae and the rapper of BTS in front of their dorms, both looking at each other lovingly as the older held the younger in his arms.

 

“Th-those are letters that I got from Yugyeom’s secret stash, the one I’ve been telling you all that he was so cooped up with.” Mark said, voice wavering in distress. “What the actual- these are clearly photos by a sasaeng.” JB almost cursed, taking a photo from the bunch wherein their group is enjoying a few drinks in their dorms.

 

Degrading words were thrown around inside the letters along with other pictures that were clearly shots by sasaengs.

 

‘ _You’re not a good rapper, singer, and nor a dancer. No one will love you more than I can so be mine.’_

 

‘ _You seem to be enjoying a lot these days. No one should be making you happy more than I can do. I’m the only one capable of loving you despite your looks that are full of flaws.”_

 

‘ _I am better than that rapper you’re too gungho about. Don’t worry, both of you will landslide and I’ll make you mine.’_

 

The most disturbing picture of all was the picture of the group that has blood splatters all over it. Words were written all over the picture saying ‘ _dearest maknae, be mine and I’ll spare your hyungs. I know your secret and I can also get my hands on their dirty little secrets. Next thing you’ll know, both of your careers are going down hill. Won’t that be sad? So be mine my little angel, I’ll treat you right._ ’

 

Bambam looked as if he wants to vomit and Youngjae just stared in shock. “Where’s Yugyeom?” Jinyoung finally asked. Jackson and Mark turned to their median member. “He is with BTS right? Sh*t sh*t sh*t. We have to inform them so they will not allow Yugyeom to leave their side.” The Chinese said, pulling his phone to dial Namjoon’s number.

 

Few rings and thankfully the BTS leader answered. “Jacks, what’s wrong?” Namjoon asked. “Joon, is Yugyeom still there with you? Don’t let him go and just stay with him until we come and get him, arasseo? We’re going now.”

 

“But Jacks-“ Namjoon said, tone now changed into a worried one. “Yugyeom has left minutes ago.”

 

* * *

 

GOT7 members and BTS members all met backstage, the finale stage serving as background music as they all gather in immense worry. “What’s happening?!” Yoongi demanded as he kept on contacting his lover’s number.

 

Jaebum handed the series of letters and pics and all the other members of BTS gaped in shock and distaste. “So it’s all a sasaeng’s fault? 씨발.” Yoongi cursed when the line didn’t connect again to Yugyeom’s.

 

They heard a distant scream and soon their feet were carrying them to the origin of the sound only to find Yugyeom being dragged by a bulky man. The maknae was shaking and looking so pale as a knife was pointed at his neck.

 

“Bastard! Let him go!” Yoongi demanded. The 13-men group dispersed, half were trying to get some help while some are blocking the exit, circling around the man holding Yugyeom. “Why would I listen to you?” The man snickered. “You stole my angel. I need to get him back.”

 

“You don’t own him. No one owns him now let him go asshole. You don’t have any more way to go you psycho.” Yoongi threatened.

 

The man pushed the knife to the neck of the maknae, just below the black choker adorning his pale skin. Blood seeped out making Yoongi seeth in anger even more. “If I can’t get him to be with me, no one should.” The man said.

 

Yugyeom was becoming more and more distressed and Yoongi knows since having pointed by a knife is a trip down to his memory lane, the darkest one when his stepmother always slice him with a cooking knife just because Yugyeom’s music blasts inside their manor.

 

Yoongi looked at the eyes of his maknae and smiled at him. “Do you believe in me bub?” Yugyeom nodded and the sasaeng became angry even more. “What are you doing?”

 

The BTS rapper took a step forward as the man backed away. Yoongi continued, just staring at Yugyeom’s eyes, until the man was pushed on the wall and then Yugyeom, with his long legs, kicked the man at his groin before running swiftly towards his lover.

 

Yoongi hugged him and wiped away the stray tears while a group of guards appeared to subdue the man. “I know your secrets and I already have a way to spread it! BTS and GOT7 will go downhill and you’ll regret not choosing me Kim Yugyeom!” The man screamed.

 

Yugyeom just buried his head on Yoongi’s neck when screams were heard. The maknae looked up and found the man going directly to Yoongi with a knife on hold as he managed to free himself from the guards.

 

“Yoongi-hyung!” The other members screamed. Yoongi closed his eyes in anticipation of pain but he didn’t feel anything. He only felt his lover twirling him and when he opened his eyes, he wished everything is just a dream.

 

A knife was pierced through Yugyeom’s side and blood was seeping out of the wound, same with his mouth. “H-hyung.” Yugyeom murmured, sliding out of weakness down the floor and Yoongi cradled the tall maknae on his arms as the other members scrambled to call an ambulance. “Bub, please hang in there. You promised hyung, right? You promised hyung you’ll keep yourself safe and healthy.”

 

Yugyeom smiled and everything was a blur afterwards. The maknae was pulled from his hold and was brought to the hospital by the paramedics. The sasaeng was finally handcuffed and Yoongi almost attacked him only to be stopped by Jin, the elder looking so angry as well. “If anything happened to Yugyeom, I’ll make sure you’ll regret crossing paths with us.” He said before they all rushed out to get to the hospital themselves.

 

They all talked to their respective managers to clean up the mess as well as fill in the media with whatever they would like to say regarding the absence of the two groups at the finale performance in MAMA.

 

Afterwards, they finally reached the hospital. They all didn’t mind looking so out of place with their fancy outfits and just waited patiently for any news regarding their maknae.

 

When the doctor went out, only Yoongi, Jin, Jaebum, and Mark were present as they all told the others to grab something to eat despite their obvious want to stay and wait for the news. “Kim Yugyeom-ssi?” The doctor asked and they all nodded.

 

“May I know your relationship with him?” The doctor added. “I’m his foster brother while these are his fellow idol members.” Jin said. “Ah, so that’s why he is familiar. He is already resting. The wound is not severe and he’ll just need to rest. We already stitched it up and it may take a full week before we can take off the stitches. You might get surprised that we are making him go take blood transplant but it’s just a countermeasure since the patient is anemic and bleeding out like that is quite dangerous for his condition. He is still under the effects of the sedatives but you can stay in the private room where we are going to transfer him.”

 

“Thank you so much.” They all said and bowed before walking towards the room. When they all witnessed the serene face of the maknae, lying on the white sheets while wearing a hospital gown, IV drip and blood bags attached to him, Yoongi can’t help but bite his lip in frustration. He sat down near the maknae and held his hand in between his while putting his forehead onto it as he cries silently. Jin just watched at the sidelines while the older members of GOT7 did the same. They opened up some space for the lovers to have their moment.

 

“I failed again to protect you and instead you saved me. Bub, it has been difficult these past few days and I don’t know what to do anymore. You don’t deserve this. You deserve to be happy.” Yoongi raised his teary eyes to cup the face of the maknae before he left a kiss on the forehead of the pale idol. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He whispered like a prayer.

 

* * *

 

“So the sasaeng was finally persecuted?” Bambam asked. Jin nodded. “We found the site from Yugyeom’s phone and all of the pictures he posted were clearly breaching the Data Privacy Act. We also used the massive amount of letters as evidence. Apart from his imprisonment, he was also given a permanent restraining order which means he isn’t allowed to go near any of us.” The maknaes nodded in understanding, heaving a sigh of relief.

 

All of the other 12 people inside the private room turned their attention to the lovers who were clearly both in their own world. Yugyeom was hugging the Moomin plushie the elder brought as he talks to his lover with a wonderful, genuine smile plastered on his face. Yoongi, on the other hand, was holding a bowl of food that he was feeding the maknae with while he laughs and smiles to whatever they’re currenly engaged with.

 

“Aren’t you afraid that the pictures of Yoongi and Yugyeom will circulate even more and may cause massive issues?” Mark asked. Seokjin looked at his other members and they all smiled before shaking their heads. “We actually want them to publicize it. We’re just worried about your group and Yugyeom’s career since you’re techinically not allowed to date anyone. Although Yugyeom has a different contract, it may cause internal dispute as well because some may say that Yugyeom is receiving special treatment.” Seokjin explained.

 

Hoseok laughed. “If you’ve seen them interacting for so long, you’ll realize how much they need each other.” Namjoon agreed. “I mean, you’ll rarely see Yoongi-hyung smiling like that.”

 

“It’s actually creepy at first seeing our rock-wannabe hyung is spending his energy with a lovestrucked look on his face.” Taehyung added causing chuckles to erupt in the room. “But once you get accustomed to it, you’ll have that immense desire to let them have their freedom.” Jimin said. Jungkook agreed. “Yoongi-hyung is like Yugyeom’s pillar of support while Yugyeom is Yoongi-hyung’s happy pill.”

 

The members of GOT7 nodded in understanding. “Are you afraid?” Jin asked. This time, JB turned to look at his members before they all smiled. “Now that you mention it, no hyung. We want Yugyeom to be happy.”

 

“Look Yoongi-hyung, their plotting something that doesn’t involve us. I’m hurt.” Yugyeom playfully said with a pout. “Nah, let them be. I’m sure that’s just stupidity.”

 

The maknae chuckled before stealing a kiss from the rapper. “Thank you for saving me hyung.”

 

Yoongi looked at Yugyeom blankly. “You’re the one who saved me Yugy. What are you saying?”

 

Yugyeom shook his head. “No hyung, you saved me again from my own self. Thank you. I love you.”

 

Taking the hand of the maknae, they let their rings meet again and they smiled as they leaned on each other’s forehead. “I’ll never give up on you.” He said, finally understanding what the younger was talking about. “When I asked you to be mine forever, I meant it.”

 

Yugyeom smiled, letting a few tears of joy scroll down his face. “Yeah, let’s be together forever.”

 

* * *

 

“Take slow steps okay? We don’t want you aggravating your wound.” Jin said as he watched Yoongi help Yugyeom out of the car. “Hyung, it’s not that bad.” The maknae complained. “Yugyeom, we all know how you whined a lot inside the hospital when Bambam accidentally jostled your wound.” Jinyoung stated causing a pout to appear on the youngest’s face.

 

“That was one time okay?” Yugyeom said. Jackson just chuckled loudly behind the three. Jin smiled before going to the front desk of the hotel room where the group decided to go stay first while their managers check their own respective dorms for some hidden cameras and any bug that the sasaengs might have planted. After asking for assistance for their bags, they’re about to go to the elevator when a man stood in front of them.

 

Seokjin gasped in shock whilst Yoongi just stared in surprise as well. Yugyeom was not faring good on the other hand, his fists instantly clenching onto the hoodie the rapper was wearing. “What are you doing here?” Jin managed to spat out, protecting the others by stretching his arms to create a border between them.

 

“Why do I have to answer that? Can’t I speak to my own son?” The man answered, his eyes directly looking at the tall maknae. “You don’t have the right to call him a son, assh*le.” Yoongi said. “You’ve lost that ever since you started hurting him, you poor excuse for a father.” Jin said.

 

Jackson and Jinyoung looked at the man in front of them in confusion before a trembling, almost hyperventilating maknae was pushed into their arms. “Carry him to the hotel room and calm him down with some music. We’ll take care of this.” Yoongi said.

 

“I need to speak to my son and you don’t have any concerns with this. Who are you anyway?” The man asked in a rude tone. Yoongi rolled his eyes, holding the hand of Yugyeom. “I’m Yugyeom’s fiance.”

 

The man gasped in shock before he pulled himself together and coughed to clear his throat. “I don’t believe this. Not only he was a poor excuse of a child, he even coerced in such monstrosity.”

 

“Excuse me mister. Even if you’re Yugyeom’s biological dad you shouldn’t even be called his Father with that kind of outdated perspective you have. It’s not a monstrosity to have love. I think you need to know that.” Jinyoung spoke, not really liking what the man had said.

 

Seokjin raised his eyebrows at the man as if challenging him. “We’ve talked about this Mr. Yoon. Ever since Yugyeom’s mother died, you’re no longer part of the Kim family because you almost killed your son. Now go back to the retched place where you came from along with your psychotic wife or else I’ll make sure the Yoon Corps. will be erased not only in the industry but in this country as well.”

 

Mr. Yoon scoffed at the statement of the you g idol. “You’re only the son of the owner of the Kim Corps., who are you to threaten me like that? I also decide on how to treat my son so if you’ll-“

 

“You don’t have a son anymore.” Yugyeom spoke. “Excuse me?” Mr. Yoon tried to clarify. “Didn’t you know, Seokjin-hyung’s parents won the case and I’m already a legal Kim. You don’t have a freakin’ son and I don’t accept someone like you to be my father. Moreover, you’re not allowed to be near me as well as stated by the law.”

 

“How dare you-“ The man tried to grab Yugyeom but Jackson protected the maknae who was in Jinyoung’s arms by holding the arm of the man and tightening his grip while smiling sinisterly. “As we were saying Mr. Yoon, it seems like your presence here is against some law. Leave, or do you want me to force you to do so?”

 

Terror was painted around his face before it morphed back to a stoic one as he fixes his coat and tie. “I’ll come back to get my hands on Yugyeom. Don’t ever-“

 

Seokjin smiled. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. The Yoon corporation is now under the Kims.” They all watched the fear emerging from the cracks of the facade of the man. “And you know who’s managing most of it as well along with the president?” His grin widened even more. “It’s his ‘son’, which is me. So technically, I can wipe you off in just a snap of a finger.”

 

He walked towards the man and the man backed away at the same pace. “But that wouldn’t be good right? You made my little brother suffer so long, why should I let you go in just a simple, pain-free way? Mr. Yoon, see you around.”

 

The five watched as the man scampered to get away from the hotel and they giggled in triumph only to slightly panic at the way Yugyeom slumped into Jinyoung’s arms. “Yugyeom!” Jinyoung almost screamed. Yoongi knelt and took the maknae onto his arms, carrying him bridal style. “It’s okay. It’s the usual for him when he is faced with his traumas. He automatically shuts down so his body will not be subjected to any more pain or burden.” The rapper explained to the worried members.

 

Upon entering the hotel room, Yoongi brought the tall maknae down on the soft bed and he sighed in worry. “To be honest, him fainting over and over again is really bad.” The rapper admitted making the others frown in care as well. “Is he drinking any medicines for his mental health issues?” Jackson inquired.

 

Jin nodded. “He has been since the time we saved him from that poor excuse of a father. But I think the severe schedules of an idol usually makes him forget his medicines then the added stress of bad memories crushing him, it’s just a recipe for a disaster.”

 

“He had been through a lot for a span of two weeks.” Jinyoung murmured. Yoongi can’t even agree more. “Three is enough for a series of unfortunate events. He deserves to be happy.”

 

Everyone looked at the sleeping maknae with sad looks plastered on their faces. Yoongi placed a kiss on the forehead of Yugyeom before taking his hand into his and closing his eyes to savor the moment.

 

* * *

 

“The pictures are circulating pretty quick.” Jimin said, scanning through twitter as almost all fansites are posting the leaked pictures of Yugyeom and Yoongi together. The hashtag #YoonGyeomIsReal? is trending worldwide. Some are totally adamant that the two are just really close brothers while others are forcing that the two are more than just friends.

 

“It’s going to be a bumpy road.” Namjoon said, looking at the same pictures with a conflicted face. “The words are too harsh. I can’t bear to read all of these.” Bambam said, anger seeping out as he knows his best friend doesn’t deserve being dissed by some unopen minded ARMYs. Disappointment is also written in other members’ faces as they try to avoid reading their own ‘fans’ throwing vile words on one another and to their friends.

 

They’re all inside the lounge area of the hotel. It was a place that was privately owned by one of the Kim Corps’ partner companies and so Jin managed to get a whole floor for the whole group, all of them having own separate rooms except the two lovers. The lounge area was located on their floor as well.

 

Their managers entered after minutes of waiting and they’re all silenced. “So you’ve seen the news?” Bighit’s one of the main staff asked. They all nodded. “Honestly, Bang PD-nim wants Yoongi to admit the news.”

 

All of them were shocked to hear it. “It’ll be favorable for everyone. We’ll lose some fans and definitely get into a lot of news. Korea is still not really open to same-sex relationships so we’ll have issues there as well but on the sidenote, those two will finally have the freedom. It’s going to be rough, but you’ve been through worst, let’s recognize that.”

 

The six nodded proudly while the GOT7 members watched them with same proud smiles. “What we’re just going to talk about now is the side of GOT7.” The manager of GOT7 spoke. “JYP PD-nim knew this will happen. It’s up to you if you’ll take the risk. Yugyeom knows this. He knows that even if he was allowed to date, he still has the responsibility of being a member of your group, a member of GOT7.”

 

GOT7 looked at one another before they all settled to one answer. “We’ll take it.” They said. “We’ve practically raised Yugyeom and what that kid deserves is happiness and freedom. It’ll benefit them as well since Yugyeom will be allowed to have more time with Yoongi-hyung seeing that he is his pillar of support. We also have separate endevours as well so it’ll not affect us bigtime. GOT7 will remain no matter what happens as long as there’s a fan.” Jinyoung explained which the others agreed upon with bright smiles. Their sunbaes looked at them with same amount of happiness and pride, happy that despite all the fanwars, they remain strong as group of friends.

 

“Then it’ll be up to the two to decide what to do. We’ll give them a week but don’t say that we talked about it. Let them go to us wholeheartedly and not biased. It has to be their own personal decision to want to make their relationship be official to the public in whatever way they want. If not, then that’s when we’ll release an official message for both companies.” The staff explained. “We want you to think of the strategies we’ll use after the news blows, understood?”

 

“Yes hyungs.” They answered in chorus. “Tough road is ahead boys, but there’s nothing that you can’t pass as one.”

 

A loud cheer erupted in the room as the six boys engaged into a hug with one another, looking forward to the big leap of faith they’ll make for the sake of the happiness the two of their family deserves.

 

After the meeting, Seokjin grabbed the extra keycard to the room of the lovers as well as a tray of food for the two before entering the said room. “Yoongi? Yugyeom?” He called out as he noticed that only the small lamp at the bedside table was opened. He smiled upon seeing the two sleeping well under the blankets, obviously cuddling. “Well, I’ll just leave these here.” He murmured, placing a note before gently closing the doors.

 

Seokjin turned around as soon as the door clicked and was surprised to find the 12 gathered in the hallway. Mark smiled at him and raised the bottle of champagne. “Let’s go have some nice talk together? We want to know more about Yugyeom if you expect us to do our jobs better unlike our shitty ways before.” The American said with a smile. Jin chuckled. “Sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

 

Yoongi woke up to the sound of his phone, notifications blasting like there’s no tomorrow. He looked at the still asleep maknae under his embrace and placed a forehead kiss which Yugyeom responded by getting nearer to the source of body heat if it’s even possible.

 

The rapper checked his phone to find few of their intimate pictures, holding hands, face to face looking at each other lovingly, and the small forehead kisses, circulating in the social media sites. He sighed and read the tweets and comments of fans, antis, and even trolls.

 

Even if most of the answers were clearly support for the two groups, sadly not everything is rainbow and cupcakes. It really hurts him to see the comments of people claiming they’re ARMYs saying mean things about his lover, like how he doesn’t deserve Yoongi etc, etc and the thing that Yoongi hates the most, fanwars.

 

The rapper himself was a firm believer that fanwars are ridiculous. People who take time to degrade others because it’s not their idols are poor excuse of fans. He really has nothing against those who don’t like their group or other kpop groups but to take time to invalidate the achievements of others as well as not be able to accept the results of awards shows, that’s something he really can’t take and absorb.

 

“You look like you’re constipated.”

 

Yoongi turned his head so swiftly to find Yugyeom watching him at the sidelines. “You’re awake. You surpised me. Are you feeling okay?”

 

The maknae stretched like a cat before curling back to the side of the rapper. “Yepp. Definitely good hyung. I’m hungry tho.” He said. Yoongi laughed before strolling towards the dining area to find the tray of food Seokjin left. “Well looks like your brother knew. Do you want anything more?” He asked, taking the tray over the bed where the maknae has sat up.

 

“Chocolate shake?” Yugyeom said in an innocent manner.

 

“Of course.” Yoongi sighed with a fond smile.

 

When their coffee and choco shake arrived, they dug in to the food in comfortable silence. “What are you looking at a while ago on your phone Yoon-hyung?”

 

Yoongi made Yugyeom take the last bite of pancake through his fork, thinking hard whether to tell the truth or just lie his way out. Knowing the younger, the rapper knows the vocalist will find it out sooner than later.

 

“The f*cking sasaeng really did spread our pictures.” The rapper admitted.

 

“Oh.” Yugyeom reacted. “Okay.”

 

Yugyeom took a sip of his chocolate shake as the Yoongi looked at him in puzzlement. “Okay?”

 

The maknae nodded. “It’s okay. Is it not okay to you?”

 

“No. Of course it’s better for me.” Yoongi shook his head and grinned widely. “If I could just shout to the world how much I love you I’ll really do it.” Yugyeom giggled. “So cheesy.”

 

Yoongi hovered above Yugyeom, staring at him lovingly as he discards all their drinks to the side before slightly pecking the the tip of his mouth. “You’ve been through a lot.” He murmured. Yugyeom nodded. “I want to forget hyung.”

 

Yugyeom entwined his arms around Yoongi’s neck and whispered lovingly. “I want you, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

Seokjin noticed his phone ringing. All the others were chatting in the lounge area, few drinks being passed around. “Someone’s calling you hyung?” Jaebum asked. “It’s Yoongi.” He said in a confused tone.

 

The eldest answered the video call and was surprised to find the pale man lying on the bed without a shirt on. “Anything wrong? Do you want me to go there? We’re just drinking at the lounge area.” Yoongi shook his head. “I just wanted to ask if you’ve seen the news and the pictures along with GOT7?”

 

Jin took the phone and connected it to the TV to let them have a full view as well as let the rapper see them as a whole group. “Yepp, we’ve seen them hyung.” Youngjae sufficed along with Jackson.

 

Yoongi contemplated for a bit. “Is it okay? Are you all alright with this? We’re so-“

 

“Hyung.” Namjoon started. “It’s fine. We’ve talked about this so many times now and our answers won’t change.” The maknae line along with Hobi agreed in chorus whilst Jin just settled smiling at the background.

 

“And we all think it’s high time for both of you to have the freedom. We talked as well as a group and we agreed with you sunbaenims.” Bambam said.

 

Yoongi looked shocked for a moment before he smiled genuinely. “Thank you so much.” He said. “I can’t explain how happy and lucky I am.” They responded with a smile.

 

“Where’s Yugyeom?” Mark asked.

 

The BTS rapper chuckled, placing a finger on his lips as if shushing them, before panning the camera towards the sleeping maknae lying on his bare chest. The navy blue haired vocalist was covered by a blanket but it didn’t reach his shoulders so it’s perfectly visible that the youngest was not wearing any shirt at all either.

 

The looks of the other people in the lounge area ranged from confusion to a scandalized look to a knowing one. “Yoongi-ah.” Seokjin started, a menacing aura oozing around him. “Did you just deflower my little brother?”

 

Yoongi chuckled. “Well, gotta blast!” He jokingly said. “Did he just used a meme?” Taehyung said, looking so shocked. Jungkook and Jimin shook their heads. “I hate that you noticed Yoongi-hyung’s meme referencing more than the fact that he didn’t deny deflowering Yugyeom.” Jinyoung said.

 

“Min Yoongi.” Seokjin said. “Watch your back.” All the others laughed at the scene while Yoongi waved his hands off before turning the video call off.

 

**Seokjin-hyung**

If you don’t take care of my little brother and if you leave him I swear I’ll mutilate you and feed it to our Koi fishes at home.

 

**Min Yoongi jjang jjang man boong boong**

You don’t have to worry about that hyung. I asked Yugyeom to marry me because I don’t want to leave him.

 

**Seokjin-hyung**

Well it’s good that we’re clear. Yugyeom needs more support than ever.

 

**Min Yoongi jjang jjang man boong boong**

Hey hyung, should I?

 

**Seokjin-hyung**  

If you find it befitting then go for it. We’ll support you. BTS and GOT7 altogether.

 

**Min Yoongi jjang jjang man boong boong**

Thank you hyung. I do appreciate it. Thank you so much. Thank you for entrusting Yugyeom to me.

 

**Seokjin-hyung**  

You both deserve each other Yoongi. I don’t think any man will be as good as you in becoming my little brother’s knight in shining armor. You may be a rock but you’re his rock. (But don’t think you’re already off the hook. You two are going to get the birds and bees talk still.)

 

**Min Yoongi jjang jjang man boong boong**

Wow. I’ll look forward to it.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi looked at his lover behind him and pulled him closer to his chest, the younger just releasing a sigh of relief before returning back to a peaceful slumber. He placed his delicate fingers on the dip of Yugyeom’s waist where the tattoo was and he placed a kiss on the top of the head of the youngest.

 

He took his phone and snapped a picture of lower half of his face along with Yugyeom’s side profile, a little bit obscured by the shadows of his hair, on his chest, a significant tattoo can be seen as well on the pale chests of the two people. It was intimate, and Yoongi was satisfied to see it.

 

The tattoo was simple. It was a dandelion. And a below it was the few words they always tell to one another:

 

**@BTS_twt** _tweeted a photo._

 

**@BTS_twt:**   _“No One Else (but you.)”_

 -SUGA.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm still alive and failing miserably as a human being. This is just an experimental writing. Thank you for loving my works <3 Always remember all of you are significant and deserving of happiness. Saranghae!
> 
> P.S. BURN THE STAGE IS FREAKIN' GOOD! AHHHHHHHHH! Also listen to defsoul's def. 1/? vol.3 <3 and RM's mono <3


End file.
